The Cat Returns: New Love
by KOGAxPARIS
Summary: Baron sits at home all alone waiting for an adventure. Kathleen being persuade in marrying the car prince, by order of the Old Cat King. The story happens almost all over again but with something better...
1. Chapter 1

(Please read "The Nine Lives of Luna Bay" to understand parts of the story)

A few years goes by, as Luna and Alek Petrov move to Tokyo, Japan, to move near her friend Tsukiyomi Amu, things begin to happen with their daughter Kathleen Petrov. This is her story.

"Kathleen!? Wake up its time for school." Kathleen wakes up slowly with her brown eyes opening. "Awwww, man. School..." She gets up and stretches and yawns. She brushes her hair and teeth, and puts on her school outfit. With the blue skirt to her knees and white izod of long selves and her blue jacket with the logo of her school, 'Kiyose Higashi High School'. Kathleen comes slowly down the stairs as usual. "Come on its another day of school." Said her father Alek with a grin. "Kat come and get your breakfast. I woke you up early so you can have some, since you wake up so late and have no time to eat." "Oh Luna don't pick on her. She is possibly studying for school. Am I right, Kathleen?" He looks at her and she gulped, "Yeah I have a test today I think." "Good." 'Oh crap I was talking to Moriko all night.' Ding-Ding. "Oh Kat go to school or you will be late." Kat finished her milk, "Kay, mom." She head to the door and put on her shoes, "Bye." She opened the door and the last thing her parents saw was her long brown hair moving side by side at her waist.

'Great I didn't study and I really do have a test, a math test', "What am I going to do." "Hey Kat!" Kathleen turned around and saw her friend with orange pig tails and pink eyes. "Hey Moriko." "I see you didn't wake up late today." She gave her knife eyes with a hint of tiredness in them. "Ok Kathleen, it was just a joke." They started walking, "Mori, do you have anything that I can study before math today?" Mori shook her head and gave her a piece of paper, "Thank you, you are a life savor." "You should study more Kat, I know but I couldn't stop thinking about the prom this weekend." Mori sighed, "I know, you even asked me to go shopping with you and you know I hate to shop." Kat was about to say something when she saw a full white Egyptian Mau walked past them. "Wow that is one white Mau." "Yea." Mori turned away, "This doesn't look good." "Hmmmm" Mori turned and saw the cat quickly go across the road. Suddenly a stolen car goes down the road, "Oh no the cat." Kathleen jumped, catch the cat, and jumped over the car and landed on the sidewalk. Soon a kid came by and accidentally bumped into her and made her fall. "Awww, man, that hurt." "Thank you." "Well your welcome kitt—y" Kat gasped and saw the cat standing on her hind legs like a human. 'Whoa a cat on hind legs.' "Thank you, I hope you did not hurt yourself. I will come back and thank you properly." The cat bowed and went her way. "Kat you ok?" "That cat was walking like a human." "What?!" "Like a human."


	2. Chapter 2

At school she finished her math test, but she couldn't stop thinking about that cat, 'I talk to cats all the time, but never in my life that I have seen a cat walk like that.' The last bell rang and off home they went. Kathleen walked home as Mori went with her boyfriend. As Kat got closer to home she heard a cry, and went towards the cry. "Mommy! Where are you!?" Kat came closer to the little girl with her black hair covering her eyes. "Hey..." Kathleen said in a calm voice to calm her. "Miss, do you know where my mom is?" Kat shook her head 'No'. The little girl started to cry again, "Hey, how about I help you?" The little girl looked up and had a hint of happiness in her red eyes. The little girl and her went all around the park for an hour until, "Usagi!" The little girl turned around, "Daddy!" The man picked her up and hugged her. "Daddy this lady helped me search for you and mommy." "She did now, thank you. I don't know how to repay you?" Kat shook her head and let him and his daughter leave. "Bye Onee- Chan" Kathleen waved bye to the little girl and went on her way.

"Kathleen Taylor Petrov, you are late, why?" "Dad, a little girl lost her mom and I was helping her." Her father calmed down, "Ok but text us next time ok?" Kat nodded her head. "Now both of you come in here and eat." Kathleen went upstairs and changed. As they began to eat, "Mom?" Luna looked up. "Yes?" "Are there cats that can stand on their hind legs like humans?" Luna thought for a moment. "Hold that thought." Luna went to the phone and called her mother. "Why would you ask that Kathleen?" "Well early today after I saved a cat, she thanked me, but she was on her hind legs." Alek thought if there was anything that his aunt forgot to tell him somewhere in his mind. "Kathleen, what you seen is one of the cats of the Cat Kingdom." Kathleen gave her a look, "Cat Kingdom?" Luna explained, "The cats of Cat Kingdom are the line of the first cat who was adopted by my mother in her previous life." "As Queen Bastest?" Alek asked. "Yes and the more as time went by, they began to evolve into the humans as their masters were." "I see but how come you didn't know about this?" "I asked mother who asked your great-grandmother, Bast. And this was recently discovered only about 500 years ago but they thought they wouldn't show their true appearance, until now." Kathleen thought for a moment, but soon forgot about it and went to bed.

Later that night, Kat heard a chime and cats outside mawling. She looked out the window and saw other cats on their hind legs walking and stopping in front of her door. Kat put on her robe and went out the door. An older cat started talking, "Please allow me to present our wise and most magnificent ruler of Cat Kingdom, King Lune." The King stood up with his wife. "Thank you for saving my daughter Aimi, both me, my wife, and son thank you dearly." Kat bowed and stood back up again. The old cat said again "And the old King, The Cat King." The old cat looked at her and said, "That's me babe." Kat grinned sarcasticly, suddenly another cat gave her a piece of parchment. "A list of what you shall receive." The other cat said, "Starting tomorrow that marvelous list will be showered upon you." Kathleen bowed and said "Thank you." And on their way they left. Kathleen went to bed and dreamed the night away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kat wake up!" "Whoa!" Kat fell out of bed and rolled on the floor. "Kathleen! I have been calling you for 30 minutes! Wake up!" Kat sighed, "I'm up, I'm up!" Kathleen quickly got ready. She went down stairs hugged her father and grabbed a piece of toast and water bottle. "Bye!" Kat stood at the door shocked, "Dad? Have you mown the lawn lately?" Her father got up and looked at the lawn, Luna came behind them, "Ummm... Why are there so many cat-tails?" Alek asked. "I have no idea, Alek." Kat looked at them then the lawn. "Well I'll go to school and you fix this. Bye." Luna sniffed harder, "Kat, wait." Kathleen stopped in her tracks clinging the bag to her nose. Her mother snatched her bag away and took at some catnip. "Where did this come from?" Her mother eyed her. "I really have know idea, really." Kat looked at her watch, "Mom I gotta go." Kat ran, Luna left there wondering. She turned around, "Alek, mow the lawn then go watch Kathleen." "Why?" Luna looked at the catnip, "Cause I have a bad feeling."

Kat ran as fast as she could, hoping that she would not be late. As she came to the school the 'leave to 1st period' bell rung. She was happy to have made it. She came to her shoe locker, as she opened boxes and boxes came out. The boxes began to move and a mouse came out of one then another. Mori saw her and looked down at what Kat was staring at, "Mice!" The other girls screamed as the male janitor quickly picked them up. Mori grabbed Kat and went straight to the class room. "Ewww, mice. Yuck!" Mori said scared. Kathleen sat down and looked through her bag. She saw a piece of parchment rolled up, 'It wasn't a dream' she thought. She unrolled the paper. 'Cat-tails, Catnip, Mice, and?' Kat looked at the picture closely. "What is this." Mori looked over her shoulder, "looks like a cat with a crown to me." Kat wasn't paying attention to hear her come that close. But Kat took that thought in her mind, she couldn't think of anything.

After school, Kat went walking home as usual. She passed the supermarkets and stores, when she slowly passed the ice cream shop, she stopped and turned. She headed up to the ice cream man and gave him her order. He said " That will be $12" Kat was shocked. 'The prices went up.' "Man" she sighed and walked off until. "Mom look its Onee-Chan!" Kat turned around and saw the little girl she helped from the other day. Her mother came up to her, "Thank you for helping my child, I am Haru Yoshioka. She was with her father, My ex when she went missing. Still I am grateful that you helped her." Kat grinned, "Your welcome. I am Kathleen Taylor Petrov." Kat sighed but I must go now. "Well, I heard of the order you made and you walked off so, to repay you may I give you the $2 and sit with me and my daughter?" Kathleen really wanted that ice cream, 'Well $2 ain't much.' Kat nod her head and they had their ice cream together.

At the table the little girl, Usagi was coloring a picture. Kat saw this and asked "What are you coloring?" Usagi looked up to her and said, "my fairytale project... See?" Kathleen looked at the picture and gulped, 'its the same cat with the crown on my parchment from the cats.' "What is the story about?" Usagi looked at the paper then to her mom, "Mom can you tell her the story?" Haru replied, "She is to old for stories my dear." Kat assured her, "I want to know, I love fairy tales it has a lesson to learn. Even the most simplest ones have a lesson. Please tell me." 'I need it maybe this has happened before.' Haru sighed and began to tell the story.

At the end of the story Kat said, "She was about to marry the cat Prince Lune? But, what is the cat she saved was a girl not a boy?" Haru looked at her shocked. "Haru!" "Daddy!" Usagi ran to her father, "Why would you ask this?" Kat gulped, "because, I want to know." Haru thought for a minute, "Well in the story on the piece parchment it had a cat prince picture. It probably wouldn't be on it if it was a girl, or if the girl had brother, then maybe." Kathleen remembered that the New King of cats had a son. 'Oh crap.' Kat looked at her, "So for her to get help she went to the 'Cat Bureau'?" Haru nod her head. "Mommy lets go!" "Coming darling! I must go." "One more question. The white, if it was real and in Japan, from this corner, how many more corners until you see him?" Haru finally learned why she wanted more details, "To corners from her, and Kathleen." Kat turned around, "Be careful." Kat ran off after nodding her head and ahead towards the white cat.

Kat ran and ran until she got to the corner. She looked for a white cat, but didn't saw one. Kat was so tired that she was about to sit on a big white pillow until she thought and looked down. Kat pet the pillow and saw 2 cat ears pop up. 'The white cat.' Kathleen bend down to the cats level, "I need you to take me to the 'Cat Bureau'. Haru told me about you. Please help me." The cat looked at her with a mad face. Kat got up was about to walk off, "Wait I'll show you." Kat looked at the cat and went off after him.

As they quickly went to the 'Cat Bureau'. The cat thought, 'This girl is faster and more grace like than Haru was.' They quickly got there. When Kathleen looked around she saw many doll houses and a statue of a bird in the middle of it. She waited 5. "Listen cat I need help now or I am possibly going to marry the Prince of the Cat Kingdom." The sun went down and all the lights went towards a green house in front of her. The white cat shouted, "Enough, no one likes your cheesy light show anyway!" The sunlight went away and the house light came on and opened to a small human like cat walking towards her. The orange cat stopped and took of his hat and said, "Good evening. Welcome to the Bureau." Kat was blushing very hard, she couldn't say anything. "Well in case you haven't noticed, but you are now in a world completely different from your own. This is a refuge for creations. When ever someone creates something with all of their heart, then that creation is given a soul, you see? Like me and Toto there." The cat looked at the statue and it came to life.

"Wow". The cat explained, "That is Toto a stone statue with a soul." Toto looked at them, "I see you have a visitor today, Baron. Its been a long time." "Why yes." Kathleen thought for a moment, "Your name is Baron?" The cat turned towards her "I am Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen. The artisan who created me gave me that title." Kathleen grinned, "I'll just call you Baron. By the way I am Kathleen Taylor Petrov. Also, someone has been here like me?" Toto answered, "Yes her name is Haru." Kathleen looked at him, "Haru? She is the one that told me about this place." Baron thought, "I see, please tell me what has happened to you?" Kathleen explained, "I saved their princess and now they want me to marry her brother." "Oh great here we go again." "Muta, don't say such things. Kathleen needs are help." "Yes we must keep her safe Muta, besides she saved one of you kind you should be grateful you idiot." "Idiot, now shes in trouble, just like Haru was." Toto and Muta began to fight. "Please Miss Kathleen came into my home." Baron headed to the door as Kathleen followed. When she got inside, "Wow its so beautiful." "Thank you. Would you like some milk or lemon with your tea?" Kathleen replied "Milk please." "Good choice, Kathleen." Baron gave her the tea, he was about to say something, "Wow this wonderful its the most wonderful thing I've ever tasted." "Well then your lucky, its my own special blind its different time, so I can't keep the taste the same." Muto and Toto came in. "Well it looks like we must go again." Muta said sitting on the couch sighing.

"Well Muta you will stay here and protect Miss Kathleen, while me and Toto talked to them again." Muta grunted, "Fine." "Now before I go you must remember one thing Kathleen. Always believe in yourself." Kathleen nodded. Baron went back to the door. As he opened the door, "Its time to go to our kingdom Miss Kathleen." The cats jumped over Baron and grabbed Kathleen as fast as they could. "Toto give me a lift." Baron jumped on his back and Muta went running. Kathleen was terrified. "Kathleen!" She looked up, "Baron!" The cats were to fast. They came to the cat kingdom as she fell over and Muta behind her as Baron and Toto high in the sky where they could not see them.


	4. Chapter 4

Kathleen woke up saying, "That hurts." "Kid get up were here." Kat saw Muta big, bigger than her. "What happened to you, Muta!?" "Well kid you shrunk because we are here." Kat looked around and saw cats walking on 2 legs and the same size as her.

Suddenly, "Miss Kathleen. Sorry that we dropped you but please, come this way." "No way!" Muta said. But it was too late they put her and him on the carrier. On their way here the Old King of cats watched, "My grandson will be happy to marry a more beautiful girl than Haru." His mind was on her so much that he did not see Muta the most wanted criminal in the Cat Kingdom.

As Kathleen and Muta went in, "You will need to change before you met the Old King of cats." "Why not King Lune?" "Him and his wife are gone for today." "I see." "Fat friend please give yourself some refreshments." Muta could not handle him self "Ok."

As the she-cats dressed Kathleen in a beautiful dress. "Wow, Miss Kathleen you are so beautiful and lucky. Every girl in the kingdom has a crush on Prince Juro." Kathleen stopped "No what I can't." "Wrrrrow! Don't you look good. Welcome to the royal family babe." Kathleen didn't know what to say at first. "Old King, please I think me and your grandson are too different, 1. I'm human, his a cat. 2. My great-grandmother wouldn't let you do this to me." The Old King stared, "Who is your great- grandmother?" "Goddes-" The sound of trumpets. "Old King we still can not find Prince Juro!" "Then keep searching!" The Old King yelled out the window. "Grandfather please do not do this to poor, Miss Kathleen." "Quiet Aimi." The Old King left the room. "Miss Kathleen you must go you are in grave danger." "But how I have no idea-" Kat looked her self in the mirror, on the top of her head were 2 cat ears she looked down and saw her hands as paws. "NO!"

"Muta!" She went into the refreshment room and saw Muta in a big jar of catnip jelly. "Oh My God! What happened?!" "He fell in ma'am." The other cat came, "Please lets go." "No! I won't leave him!" "Then we will take him with us."

They entered the ball room with tables of food. She was sat down near the Old King with Muta behind her. Kathleen was still crying because of Muta. The tables were full of fish, milk and mice. "i don't think she is enjoying herself. How about some entertainment?" "Yes sir." # cats with an umberlla and ball did their tricks but the cat that had to balance fell. The Old King was not happy and did a neck slice with his fork. His guards threw that cat out the window. Kat gasped.

The next performance was to break 3 bricks at one time. The cat broke 2 not 3. The guards grabbed him. "No! Don't you dare!" Kathleen stood up. "Let go of him. Everyone makes mistakes." The guards let go of the cat. He bowed for his thanks and left. Baron was behind the curtains as he thought, 'A woman with a mind and speaks it as well. A brave woman.' Kathleen sat back down and began to weep some more. "The next person better not stink got it!" Said the Old King. The performers stepped back as Baron in a mask stepped forward.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sire I will make the lady smile." The Old King smiled. "Miss Kathleen do you care to dance?" "Oh no I'm a meowusily dancer." She stopped, "Oh no I'm sounding like a cat!" He put his hand out, "Trust me" Kathleen looked into his eyes and got lost. She grabbed his hand.

The music turned on as the waltz back and forth like in those old type of movies. Kat felt so comfortable in his arms. She never wanted to leave, her whiskers came out. "Careful Kathleen don't lose yourself." Kathleen looked down and saw the whiskers she didn't even noticed them. "Believe in who you are, I said so my self. Didn't I?" The Old King heard them and remembered, "Stop right there old pal." The music stopped.

"I remember you." "Well for those who don't." He lifted his mask, Kathleen gasped. "I am Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen, and I have come for Kathleen Petrov." "Oh Baron!" She jumped into his arms. He held on tightly, never to let her go. "You will not, not again. Seize them!" The guards went after them. Baron threw the mask making them fall off their feet and the mask chrashed into Muta and broke the jar.

"Oh... I'm stuff." "Muta you're ok." Muta saw what was happening and got onto his feet. "Miss Kathleen come here." Kathleen and Baron went towards her. "Princess Aimi." Kat said. "Go this way its the servant way out." Kathleen and Baron nod their heads and went their way down.

Kat came out with her school uniform underneath the white dress as Baron in his light brown suite. Muta came down from the window. "Who's idea was to leave me behind. I nearly got killed!" Kathleen looked at Baron. "This is no time for finger pointing. Lets go" Kathleen walked off Baron stood there 'I was going to say that.' He walked off behind with Muta behind him.

The Old King watched as they went into the maze of their freedom. "Only once as a person succeed, but not this time."

They went from road to road to find their way out of it like in the past. Baron tired to remember which way to go. "We need to hurry" He said. "Don't worry its only noon." "Kathleen its always noon here. Back home its already after midnight." "What! We have to go!"

The Old King watched them, "They are already lost, what fools"

"Kathleen keep your eyes on the tower, that should help us." "Good ide-" Kathleen looked at Baron and could not finish. She heard a gurnt and turned around, "Muta you're cheating." "Like what I'm going to get in trouble." The guards found him, "His cheating!" "Here we go again." Some of the guards went after him as the others fought off Baron. "Stay behind me, Kathleen" Baron hit on in the face and other in the knee making him flip. "Wow" Kathleen had stars in her eyes." Baron saw more coming, "Quickly Kathleen, lets go." He grabbed her hand.

They soon got caught up with Muta who lost his guards. "Whats that way like?" "Its a dead end." They went to their right, behind them the walls began to move. right again, then a left. "Dead end again." Muta said. Kathleen thought for a minute. Kathleen pressed her heel to the opposite wall and ran towards the other one making the walls fall like domino's. As each fell there was a cats cryful meow. Kat felt bad for them. "Nice work Kathleen, lets go" Muta went ahead.

As they each went on the fallen wall, the cats cried more. "Sorry!" she said to them. The Old King was furious, "not domino's again." The Old King went after them. At the bottom of the 2nd row of stairs Kathleen could not go anymore. She huffed and puffed. Baron went towards her and picked her up. "Baron I can walk." "Don't worry." Kat blushed hard, Baron feels her stare and looks. She looks away, he bluses as well. They went further and further up inside the tower. As they got half way to the top. The Old King blew up the bottom again as the last time. ( the tower in the movie was higher then this one) Kathleen screamed "Baron!" "Kathleen! Brace yourselves!" The tower went further and further down. Kathleen fell out of his arms, he grabbed her again putting her under his safe arms. When they were done falling. "Were back where we started" Muta explained. Kathleen peeked out of her eyes. Baron didn't let go. "Baron its ok." Baron opened his eyes to see Kathleen alright.


	6. Chapter 6

The Old King came up to them an hour later. "Now princess please came back to the palace with me." Kathleen couldn't stand it. "No way!" "Miss Kathleen." Kat looked over "Princess Aimi." "Father!" The Old King looked over, "Lune, you're back so early." "I came back because my daughter told me some news about his and I know what you want. Its just like last time." "Well-" said the Old King, "I thought Juro would like to have a bride like Kathleen." "No I do not grandfather. Actually, I do not at all and besides I do not want to be prince, I have given my right of cast to Aimi my sister, since I do not want that position." The Old King was furious, "Well then I will take her." The Old King went towards Kathleen, Baron stopped him pushing him. "You will not touch her, no one will!" Everyone looked at him, "Baron..." Kathleen said to sooth him down. He looked at Kat and calmed down.

The cat clock chimed. "Oh no its too late." Aimi said. "Kathleen!" Kathleen saw the black haired woman and dirty blond hair man, "Mom? Dad?" Luna came towards her, "Oh Kathleen you're safe." Alek looked at Baron who still had his eyes daggered at the Old King. Luna turned around "How dare you do this to my daughter, you have no idea who you ar-" The Old King slapped her, Kathleen was pist off her eyes became the cat she was. She attacked the Old King, tearing his fur off. When she was done. The guards were about to attack when a bright light came out of no where. 'Do not dare attack her. You know who I am.' The voice and light disappeared. "Bast?" Said the cats, Kat was back to normal, "Great-grandmother thank you." "Wait Bast is your great-grandmother?" Kat nod her head. The whole cat kingdom that were there bowed, " Please forgive us." Baron looked at her with shocked eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

They left them alone for her, her family, and her new friends back to their homes. At the top of the tower they were above the human world, "Come on Kathleen lets go." Her, her mother, and father with Baron back to his size and Muta jumping down to earth.

With the help of Toto and friends they made it safely to the ground. Alek and Luna left her on the building to say goodbye to her new friends. She said, "By Toto,Muta." They left before they picked up Baron. Baron told her to come to his eye level, "Kathleen be careful." He kissed her cheek, she blushed. "And remember the Bureau is always there when you need it. Until then Kathleen, trust yourself." Baron jumped off with a twirl and landed on Toto's back leaving her on the building.


	8. Chapter 8

5 years later...

For years now Kathleen as dated off and on but could never find someone as Baron, she knew then her heart is always with Baron.

Baron could not stop thinking about Kathleen, he missed her terribly. 'Oh how I wish I could be with her always.' Baron cried himself to sleep that night. The next morning Muta came to visit, "Hey Baron whats up?" Baron did not look at him, "Why can't a creations dream come true even with all of their hearts." Muta looked at him, he knew what he meant. "I don't know Baron." He sat down on the couch. "Baron, Baron, come outside quickly!" Toto exclaimed. Baron thought, 'Kathleen'. He ran towards the door and saw Princess Aimi, no wait Queen Aimi there holding a lamp. "Baron I know that you suffer without her here. So here take this as a gift from my brother of helping with our crazy grandfather who gave you so much trouble." Baron looked at the lamp, "What is it a teapot?" "Rub it and you will see." Baron did not believe in such things and did not rub it.

One night while everyone was gone and Baron at home he thought of rubbing the lamp, and so he did. Nothing. He rubbed again. Nothing, and again. Nothing... He turned away. Suddenly a puff of pink smoke came out of the lamp. "What are your 3 wishes master?" 'A genie?... I know exactly what to wish for.' "I wish to become human." The genie said, "Alright but the only thing you will have is your cat ears." "I don't care I need to see her." The genie nodded her head. Smoke surrounded him he ran out of the house and became a human, with the same clothes, white skin, orange hair, and green eyes. He looked at himself, "Thank you, Genie. Now I must go, do not leave." Genie went back into her bottle.

Baron ran and ran to where Kathleen was, the scent of her was refreshed as though she was with him right then and there. Suddenly he saw her. Through the window. He came up to the window and saw another man acrossed from her laughing and smiling. "No... I'm to late." Kathleen at the urge to look at the window and saw the man crying his eyes out he looked and saw her looking. "I know those eyes." Baron fled the scene. Kathleen went after him.

"Baron! Baron!" He ran across the street. He turned as Kathleen was about to be hit by a car. Their eyes widened. "Baron!" Baron grabbed her and moved out of the way. Kathleen held onto him never to let go. "Baron? Is that really you?" Baron nod his head, "Oh Baron." Kathleen's lips went on his softly and his lips kissed back. They knew that they were meant to be.


	9. Chapter 9

6 months later...

Kathleen slowly walks down the aisle with her father. Her white hanging off her shoulders, with long selves that open at the bottom, the dress goes straight down with a sash around her hanging in the middle, with a simple round necklace, and a flower reef in her hair. (Quest For Camelot- Kayley's dress in the end)

Baron standing at the altar waiting for his beloved. Kathleen is slowly up there, he father kisses her cheek as she does the same. She sees her mother crying with her friend Tsukiyomi Amu and her family. The priest begins to say, "Do you Baron Humbert Von Gikkinngen, take Kathleen Taylor Petrov as your wife?" Baron looks at her and says, "I do." The priest turns toward her, "Do you Kathleen Taylor Petrov, take Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen as you husband?" Kathleen takes a breath, "I do..." "The rings." Muta walks in with rings on his back. Toto grabs the rings and gives it to Baron. They put rings. "You many now kiss the bri-" Baron kissed her and the room clapped.

Baron and Kathleen run out to the limo and headed for their honeymoon.


	10. Chapter 10 Lemon

(Lemon)

Baron picked up his lovely wife bridal style, carrying her inside their new home. Which looked like Barons old one only bigger and more rooms and furniture.

They slowly went up the stairs kissing each other passionately. Kat said "You're it." She ran while Baron on her heels. She stopped, he pushes her on the bed kissing her again opening her mouth to taste her sweet tongue once again. Baron undid her dress as she did for him. As he saw her neck line opening to her breast, he kissed his way down until it was all gone. He took the rest of his clothes off. Kathleen saw how big he was. She was about to hand job him until he kissed her nipples making them hard. Baron licked his way down to her womanhood. She moaned. "Baron..." He sucked her clitoris more and more fingering her. "Oh Baron I'm about to cum." She came on his face. He licked her pussy clean and licked his fingers as well. Baron positioned himself to enter. "Baron please be careful." Baron kissed her head. "I know and I will." He entered her.

The pain hurt her as he went in and out, cause she told him to move, but the pain slowly fade with steam. "Baron harder." Baron went in and out harder pounding her g-spot. "Oh Kathleen, you feel so good." The more they went, the more they want. Both of them screaming each others names, back and forth. Baron wanted more and went in. "OH! BARON! MORE! MORE! MORE!" He went harder and faster than before and before he knew it, they both came, screaming each others names, "Baron... I love you." Baron kissed his lovely Kathleen. "I love you too Kit Kat." They kissed on it and fell asleep in each others arms.

(End)


	11. Chapter 11

2 years later...

Kat holding a beautiful baby girl with dark brown orange hair as Baron carries a baby boy with dark orange hair. Carrying them to their crib. Baron and Kathleen both say, "Good night Taylor." To the boy. As they went to the girl. "Good night Claire." They kissed them both good night and left the room.

The End~Nya

Egypt Series

The Love of Bastest and Bes ( Sahara and Adreth)

Princess Emu is the new Catwoman (Amu and Ikuto)

The Black Cat Thief (Caity and Train)

The Nine Lives of Luna Bay (Luna and Alek)

The Cat Returns: New Love (Kathleen and Baron)

(Possibly a one last book)

Questions are on next chapter


	12. Questions

Questions

1. I was wondering for my readers if they want a another story. If so I will only write one as Imhotep as the male character. Please type yes or no. (If yes go to #2. If no go to #3.)

2. Would you like the female character to be Coryan the daughter of Caity and Train the Full Bast Child or Claire the daughter of Kathleen and Baron the Half Bast Child.

3. If you would like to know what my characters really look like I can give you a colored picture that I had colored but not drawn. Please post your email.

Thank you for reading the Egyptian stories this far and please come back on November 7 to see the next page posted as Answers to see if we have another story and who is the female of the story.

Sincerely,

~Paris.


	13. Answers

Answers

Since no one has answered my questions, I will just pick one my self. Lets see... I go with Coryan the daughter of Caity and Train the Full daughter of Bast. The next and will be finale story of the Egyptian series will be called "Soul Mates At First Sight". Please read and continue.

~Paris


End file.
